Neymaro Boulderkick
Neymaro Boulderkick was a very young and promising mag'har warrior among the ranks of Horde military who met a tragic end during the Vendetta Conflict. Background Neymaro was ridiculized for being awkwardly smaller than most orcs ever since he was a child, not only by those of his age but also from many elder orcs who saw nothing but weakness in his small stature. His parents, although also ashamed of their small child, were among the few who didn't reject the young orc's existence and worked hard to train him as a warrior. The results were impressive, despite being small, Neymaro was able to build muscle mass much easier, which granted him a considerably powerful physical strength. At 15 years of age, Neymaro's strength already rivalized with that of his own father and some pit fighters around Garadar. More than a hulking mass of muscles, Neymaro also demonstrated great affinity to wield melee weapons, which, although considered a standard among orcs, was an achievement considering his size and his seeming weakness. Three years later, a band of Boulderfist ogres invaded Garadar and managed to push the local defenders far too deep into the village, Neymaro, his parents and many other able-bodied orcs lined up in a circle formation around the main hut around the inn where those who were disabled or unable to fight were brought to. The battle raged for hours and the ogres wouldn't give up no matter the casualties that were inflicted, their numbers coming in true swarms. Then, after hours of resistence from the orcs, the ogre warlord himself stepped in to confront the guards himself, Neymaro then swiftly leapt from the mag'har crowd, landing with a heavy dropkick of his foot against the warlord's chest, the impact shattering some of the ogre's ribs. Regardless of his wounds, the warlord and the small orc engaged in a duel, the ogre's mace attacks and Neymaro's axe strikes constantly parrying each other up until the point a swing of the warlord's weapon shattered Neymaro's in a half. Now disarmed, the orc slammed his fists against his chest and leapt over the ogre's mace, using it as a platform to sprint towards the mace's hilt, all the way to the ogre's arm, where he leapt in the ogre's face's direction. The ogre prepared to swat the orc away but, as he rose his free hand to do so, Neymaro slammed his foot against the ogre's nose with a horizontal kick mid-air before landing in front of the bigger enemy. The kick was so strong that the ogre's nose sunk into his skull, causing the huge humanoid to fall dead over the ground of the village. The other ogres were then massacred by the mag'har defenders, but Neymaro's deed hadn't gone unnoticed, some people saw his fight with the ogre and were impressed by the final blow dealt against the warlord and, as they pondered about the idea that one of the smallest of the orcs managed to slaughter the leader of the ogre raiders merely using his foot, not only did Neymaro's prejudice end, but he finally managed to earn his surname: Boulderkick. The young warrior, thrilled by the invasion and his achievement, intensified his training and made kicks a permanent part of his arsenal in battle. Joining the Horde Once the Horde and the Mag'har were finally in good terms with each other, Neymaro was quick to join his brethren from Azeroth, determined to seek a greater destiny for him. Thus, Boulderkick served the Horde and its allies as a travelling adventurer against the Illidari and the Burning Legion. When the Horde declared war against the Lich King, Neymaro enlisted himself to join the military, initially serving the Warsong Offensive as a scout, but his deeds across the campaign made him go through promotions that culminated in him being a First Sergeant shortly after the Lich King's demise, later reaching the rank of Stone Guard for his achievements during the war against Deathwing. Vendetta Conflict See: Vendetta Conflict After faithfully serving the Horde in its campaign at the newfound continent, Stone Guard Neymaro remained loyal to his Warchief during the ensuing Darkspear Rebellion. Neymaro was personally called by Balrocia Dreadhowl, an overseer of the Kor'kron Guard, to accompany her in her mission to ensure Kor'kron domain over Vendetta Point. Balrocia knew Neymaro ever since their life at Garadar, although they never spoke to each other, the woman observed as Boulderkick grew into a strong warrior and, later on as both joined the Horde's main forces, an efficient soldier, thus she wanted to test Neymaro's abilities herself in order to try to bring him into the Kor'kron, where she thought he deserved to be. Neymaro aided Balrocia and Daw'gar Stripribs by helping them in the small skirmish against the local Darkspear-aligned adventurers and in Vendetta Point's defense against the forces of Nimbus Clash and Saulanar Azureseeker. The mag'har was then appointed by the overseer to keep watch on the crates containing both enemy forces' confiscated equipment. Neymaro was doing his job well until the day he tracked down what seemed to be a Kor'kron rogue, however, he didn't recall the Overseer-in-charge asking for any reinforcements in the form of assassins, thus he forcefully carried the rogue to the main section of the expanding Vendetta Point for Balrocia to judge his fate. It turned out that the orc was actually a rebel spy, being swiftly killed by Overseer Dreadhowl, who proceeded to praise Boulderkick for his finding. Unfortunately for Neymaro, leaving his post allowed Legionary Pazie to steal the crates he was protecting. Later on, Neymaro was trusted with a small Kor'kron task force to study the conditions of the Ruins of Taurajo for a possible occupation. He was then met by Daw'gar, who went there to check on the Stone Guard and his men, and the two had a brief talk about Stripribs' recent operation at the Overgrowth. Daw'gar then revealed the hidden Grey Legion members in the bushes near of a dying tree and ordered their demise. The surprise reinforcements in the form of Nimbus and Saulanar divided the conflict, the two engaging Stripribs while Leugim, Gronak, Vivienna and Saleril fought Neymaro and his two Kor'kron guards. Although Neymaro demonstrated how he earned his surname by easily punting Vivienna considerable yards away with his mighty kick, despite the fact he was wearing leather boots and the elf was plate armored, the Legion proved to be a very difficult challenge, mainly after his two guards were killed. Saleril sent a frost spike at the Stone Guard. Boulderkick thought his strong kick would protect him from the spell, however, the spike ended up piercing through his foot, destroying it in the inside and ruining his mobility. His fate was then sealed after the stubborn Stone Guard attempted to hit Saleril with a dropkick, causing him to fall over his wounded foot as the mage teleported away. Before he could hit the ground from his miserable fall, Neymaro was picked up by the neck by Gronak and slammed against the dying tree, who proceeded to spank the young mag'har to death. After repelling the Grey Legion with his newfound gear's power, Daw'gar Stripribs brought Neymaro's corpse back to Vendetta Point and handed it to Balrocia alongside Boulderkick's report on Taurajo. After explaining the situation to the saddened overseer, Daw'gar then mentioned his success in securing the area after a costy skirmish, which allowed Balrocia to use Neymaro's notes as the basis for the occupation forces she personally led to occupy Taurajo, then leaving Herzog to take care of it as a test of his leadership capabilities. Thus, despite his tragic death, Neymaro fulfilled his final mission. Trivia * Neymaro's name is a reference to Neymar da Silva Santos Júnior, a famous Brazilian soccer player/footballer. ** The orc's haircut is also a reference to one of Neymar's many different and awkward haircuts. ** The fact that he earned his surname due to his kick is also a reference to Neymar, for he is a soccer player, a sport which relies mostly on kicks. Category:Male characters Category:Horde characters Category:Orcs Category:Warriors